203rd Combined Siege Regiment
The 203rd Combined Siege Regiment, nicknamed Skarborovicha's Knights after their current commander, is an elite regiment of siege troops made up of the remnants of the 203rd Valhallan Mechanized Infantry, 47th Death Korp Grenadiers, 63rd Steel Legion Mechanized, and the 454th Cadian Shock Troops following their horrific losses during the battle of Hive Onyxburg. While serving in the final half of the Taiga Campaign, the Combined Regiment—which was later designated as the 203rd Combined due to its large Valhallan-based officer corps—served a crucial role during the siege of the fortress Hive of Darwinall. Following their action on the Taiga Worlds Campaign, the 203rd would go on to serve with distinction during the Siege of Hephastion and Dalmores in the Hephastion Campaign and later retaking the Hive of Stradiff during the Siege of Stradiff. They would later be assigned to the 1253rd Astra Militarum Siege Army after several years serving in Battle Zone Perseus on Medusa V. History Origins 203rd Valhallan Mechanized Infantry The 203rd Valhallan Mechanized Infantry was raised on 990.M41 on their homeworld of Valhalla and differed significantly from their comrades in arms in that they were well-equipped for armored and mobile warfare. Under the command of Colonel Arshavin Yurievich, they were assigned to the Taiga Worlds Campaign where it was believed Valhallan skill in cold weather and their training in mechanized warfare would prove useful. The 203rd was part of the second wave of troops to make planetfall on the core world of Taiga and assisted in capturing Hive Onyxburg from traitor PDF elements. They later formed the rearguard during the Iron Warriors counter-attack, digging in and forming a staunch line of defense to cover the retreat of the 454th Cadian and 63rd Steel Legion regiments that suffered severe casualties during the early stages of the Siege of Onyxburg. Over the course of the next several months and cut off from the main part of the battlegroup due to a severe electrical blizzard, the 203rd Valhallan—which formed the front line alongside the elite 47th Death Korp Grenadiers—was heavily bled in its attempts to fight back numerous assaults. The regiment was reduced to approximately one third of its initial strength and the chain of command broken by the time reinforcements arrived after the blizzards lifted. The Siege of Onyxburg would continue for another several days before the Iron Warriors abandoned their assault in light of the arrival of fresh Imperial Battalions. Under the authority of Warmaster Sagel, the remnants of the 203rd Combined—then under the command of Lieutenant Hanna Skarborovicha—were reformed with what was left of other heavily damaged regiments in Onyxburg. 47th Death Korps Grenadiers The 47th Death Korps Grenadiers possessed a long and storied history prior to their deployment during the Taiga Worlds Campaign and, collectively, had more experience than most of the other Astra Militarum regiments in the battlegroup. Mustered on 810.M41, the 47th Death Korps Grenadiers were assigned to the 88th Imperial Guard Siege Army and were among the first troops to arrive on Vraks Prime during the infamous Siege of Vraks. Following the pyrrhic Imperial victory on Vraks, the 47th Death Korps Grenadiers were replenished, reassigned, and spent the next century on nearly two dozen campaigns on as many systems. The grenadiers earned a reputation as the first troopers in and that last ones out, their ferocity rivaling many of their more well-known companions in the Militarum Tempestus. By the time they were finally reassigned to the Taiga Worlds Campaign in 990.M41, the regiment was under the command of a stoic and stern Colonel Rüdiger Heerwagen. The 47th, alongside several other regiments of storm troopers and grenadiers, were some of the first elements to make planetfall on Taiga and were assigned the task of making the initial assault on Onyxburg. The Death Korps Grenadiers were successful in pushing the majority of the traitor PDF garrison out of the upper hive and into the lower sections by the time Imperial reinforcements arrived to secure the capture of the city. When the Iron Warriors began the first waves of their retaliatory counter-attack, the 47th worked with the 203rd Valhallan Mechanized to form a staunch line of defense for the 454th Cadian and 63rd Steel Legion to reform behind. Colonel Yurievich of the 203rd had managed to push out a request for immediate reinforcements just before a massive electrical blizzard cut off all communication. Rallying what regiments and loyal PDF and militia they could in Onyxburg, Yurievich and Heerwagen entrenched their forces. The Siege of Onyxburg lasted several months in which the 47th suffered heavy casualties that included Colonel Heerwagen and much of his senior command. Reduced to nearly a quarter strength by the time Imperial reinforcements arrived, too far from Krieg to be replenished by native troops, and in the interest of time the remainder of the 47th was disbanded and folded into a new Combined regiment under Colonel Hanna Skarborovicha. 63rd Steel Legion Mechanized Infantry The 63rd Steel Legion Mechanized was raised in 938.M41 and was assigned to an off-world battlegroup several years prior to the starting actions of the Second War for Armageddon. They were later recalled to defend their homeworld but were held in a reinforcement limbo following the formation of a massive warp storm around the Armageddon system. When the warp storm finally cleared, the 63rd was among the Imperial reserves that landed in the defense of Hive Acheron—reporting directly to and under the command of the Blood Angels’ Chapter Master Dante. The regiment worked very closely with their Salamanders allies in pushing the orks southward and out of Hive Acheron. With units of the Adeptus Astartes taking the brunt of the Ork counter offensive, the 63rd utilized their Chimeras and mobility to strike at the Ork flanks further breaking the Xenos morale and pushing them further towards the continent’s equatorial jungle. The main parts of the war came to a close by 943.M41, but the 63rd remained in Armegeddon Secundus for the next two decades and assisted in eliminating what Orks were left following Gazghkull’s departure from the planet. By 990.M41 and at the start of the Taiga Worlds Campaign, the 63rd was under the command of an aggressive Colonel Wilfried Kellner who was ordered to assist the 454th Cadian in securing a perimeter around Hive Onyxburg. When the Iron Warriors staged their attack on the city, Colonel Kellner was slow to order his forces to fall back and only commanded his troops to retreat after the death of his Cadian peer, Colonel Hermesiel Tekios. Rallying the demoralized Cadians, Kellner utilized his Chimeras to save as many troopers as he could. The Steel Legion troops, adept at handling vehicles and salvaging vehicles, adapted their mechanical kills to construct make-shift artillery pieces in the defense of the Hive and were quick to pick up the necessary trench tactics for survive the brutal winter. Imperial reinforcements arrived after several months and the 63rd was severaly under manned and down to only a handful of platoons, no vehicles, and whatever makeshift artillery pieces they had managed to throw together. Colonel Kellner was lost after the first month defending the trenches with his troops against a cultist attack leaving Lieutenant Waibel in command. After the reformation of the regiment, Waibel served newly promoted Colonel Skarborovicha in a critical advisory role and acted in helping transform her tactics to incorporate armor alongside her artillery. 454th Cadian Shock Troops The 454th Cadian Shock Troop Regiment was mustered on 987.M41 and served primarily as interior guard for the fortress of Kasr Myrak before eventually being deployed as part of the Imperial battlegroup assembled for the Taiga Worlds Campaign. As some of the fresher troops and almost strictly infantry, the 454th were deployed in the third wave of Imperial forces to make planetfall on Taiga. They were partnered with the 63rd Steel Legion Mechanized regiment and were tasked with securing the a perimeter around the outskirts of Hive Onyxburg, however—in the process of beginning their entrenchment—the 454th alongside the 63rd came under a massive Iron Warriors assault. While Colonel Hermesiel Tekios managed to rally his men into what defensive positions were available, the 454th’s lack of armor and heavy support proved too difficult an obstacle to overcome. After several hours of continuous fighting and now within striking distance of the Iron Warriors’ vindicators, the 454th was forced to make a hasty retreat—troopers climbing atop the roofs of the 63rd’s Chimeras. Colonel Tekios managed to vox a warning to his fellow commanders closer to the hive city as his last act of valor before subsequently being blasted apart with a vindicator shell. His death put Major Alrian Beromeon in charge of organizing the regiment after they had fallen behind the bulwark established by their Death Korps and Valhallan comrades. The Shock Troops learned to quickly adapt to both their new trenches as well as the below freezing temperatures, conditions the Cadians were neither used to nor trained for. The attrition rate for the 454th was documented the worst among the four regiments during the Siege of Onyxburg and, when Imperial Forces finally arrived, only several platoons of the original regiment were left. Colonel Beromeon relinquished his command of the 454th, returning to his former rank of Major, following Warmaster Sagel’s orders to combine the remainder of the four regiments at Onyxburg into a single fighting force. Reformation and Regimental Founding The close of the Siege of Onyxburg and the Imperial forces that came to the relief of the regiments that had been stranded there allowed the remnants to tally what forces remained. What remained of the 47th Grenadiers was under the command of a Captain Marcus Hochmeister and the 203rd Valhallan reported to Captain Hanna Skarborovicha; the Valhallan and Death Korps made up the majority of what was left in the city. The 63rd and 454th had been hit the hardest, large chunks of their regiments had been killed during the initial counterattack and many of them struggled with the cold weather as soon as the fight turned into one of attrition. Much of what was left of the Cadians and Steel Legions were under the commander of Major Alrian Beromeon who, despite being good at maintaining morale, was not a particularly good tactician. In technicality, he was the highest ranking Guard officer left when the siege had been broken. Despite Alrian being above rank to Hanna, many of the remaining officers, battlefield commissioned officers, and non-coms turned to the Valhallan woman as their leader because of her tenaciousness mentality and natural tactical talent. Hanna had managed to keep the Imperial forces together during the siege and kept their morale steady, if not always elevated, during the blizzards. After a few days of counting their losses and receiving any replacements Guard available to bolster their numbers, Warmaster Amron Sagel deemed all four remaining regiments too unfit to operate as separate entities. As a result, he reformed the regiments and refounded it as the 203rd Combined utilizing the Valhallan Mechanized number since the greater majority of officers in the new regiment were Valhallan. He later promoted Hanna to Colonel, due to her battlefield performance with Major Bromeon acting as one of her advisors, a role which he willingly accepted. Taiga Worlds Campaign Following their subsequent resupply, the newly reformed 203rd Combined was ordered to move on the traitor held Hive city of Darwinall supported by the 656th Mordian Iron Guard and 663rd Death Korps Siege Regiment. The 203rd initially formed the rear line, but were eventually moved to the front due to their adept skill accurately zeroing in large caliber guns and delivering concentrated artillery strikes. Working in tandem with the artillery of the 663rd, the 203rd and their make-shift towed Earthshakers managed to assist in punching a hole in the enemy’s outer defence, flooding the gap with friendly infantry from the 656th. The initial breach allowed elements of the remaining two regiments to move forward, taking up new positions in those that had been recently abandoned by the traitor defenders. This put them within striking distance of the outer walls of the fortress hive and in position to attack the traitors’ main positions directly. The ferrocrete walls that surrounded the hive proved to be a difficult obstacles for the three regiments to overcome without direct heavy armor or air support, of which most had been diverted to tip the balance of the stalemated Battle of Dierang Forest. As such, the regimental commanders were forced to utilize creative tactics in order to breach the enemy’s defences. Combat engineers of the 203rd, who had grown adept at constructing field-made demolition charges, worked with engineers of the 663rd Death Korps and elite mobile infantry of the 656th Mordian to wage a subterranean war in order to collapse a section of the city walls. With well-established supply lines connecting them back to Army Headquarters, their comrades on the surface initiated a two week long bombardment as a distraction from the underground operations below. A section of Hive Darwinall’s southeastern wall collapsed several days after the combat engineer units had placed their charges. In anticipation of the breach, the 656th Iron Guard—supported by ranks of infantry from the 663rd and 203rd—formed up to enter the breach. Resistance from traitor forces was predictably staunch as the most fanatical and elite of the Chaos forces had been placed at the forefront. The combined forces of the three regiments punched through the enemy frontline after 33 hours of continuous fighting and successfully routed or eliminated any further resistance. The capture of Hive Darwinall and the capitulation of Chaos military command at Hive Brask marked the successful end of the Taiga Worlds Campaign. Hephastion Campaign The Hephastion Campaign was the first major military deployment for the 203rd Combined after being fully reinforced and appropriately equipped. A number of the makeshift siege guns built during the Taiga Worlds Campaign were outfitted with proper gun carriages and appropriate transports were assigned to crews. The regiment was also broken down into four role-specific battalions and the officer corps reformed to account for the necessary changes, although many of the officers from the previous campaign kept their earned ranks. The campaign was launched on 024994.M41 following a declaration of independence by Hephastion Prime’s system governor from the Imperium. Utilizing fear and propaganda to convince the populations of Hephastion Prime and Hephastion Tertius that they could not rely on the Imperium to protect them, Ultima Segmentum being too vast and war-torn for the forces of the Emperor to always defend, the governor convinced his subjects that it would be left to them to arm and defend themselves against their enemies. The Astra Militarum commander of Hephastion Secundus quickly ordered martial law, utilizing his troops to ensure the armouries of the planet remained out of the hands of the system governor’s now traitor forces. The staunch loyalty of the military forces and population of Hephastion Secundus worked significantly in favor for the Imperial forces arriving in the system by effectively splitting Hephastion’s military forces into two separate entities. The garrison on Hephastion Tertius was significantly smaller and had been plagued by division between those who remained loyal to the Imperium and those who called for independence. The 943rd Astra Militarum Strike Force was split into two main forces of which the mobile drop infantry and mechanized regiments struck Tertius first. Siege of Stradiff Medusa V Campaign Homeworld The 203rd Combined, being a regiment consisting of many soldiers from various worlds, no longer has one singular homeworld in the traditional sense and instead has its official main base of operations located on the fortress world of Rufraunova. Located in the Victoria Sub-Sector of Segmentum Ultima, Rufraunova is located within a cluster of armory worlds and forge worlds, making it a relatively important nexus for moving men and materiale through the Imperium. The planet is part of the Geirland sector and is within relative close proximity to the Lyran Guard homeworld of Tharkad, as a result the 203rd and the Lyran Guard have often operated together on a number of campaigns. Historically, the 203rd Combined has hundred of soldiers that can trace their origins both back to their original regiments and their corresponding homeworlds. The original homes of the regiment are Valhalla, Krieg, Armageddon, and the now destroyed Cadia. Many of the veteran soldiers that were consolidated into the 203rd following the Taiga Worlds Campaign maintain a number of mementos to remind them of their place of origin. Recruitment and Training Unlike other regiments of the Astra Militarum and as a direct result of the nature of their creation, the 203rd Combined is required to receive what troops provided to them by the Departmento Munitorum and train them as its officers see fit. The men and women used to replenish the 203rd’s ranks since it’s creation in 994.M41 come from a plethora of planets which sometimes includes their original homeworlds. These new recruits are often sorted out immediately after arrival and arranged in units based on their prior experiences to determine which branch of the regiment for which they are best suited. Often times, they develop skills based on those they train under which perpetuates the ongoing mix of cultures and mentalities. Officers of the 203rd Combined are often drawn from the rank and file as opposed to other regiments with reliances on aristocratic military traditions. Men and women receive their promotions through demonstrations of skill and leadership with those selected during basic training undergoing further courses in order to hone their skills. Atypical of the standard Astra Militarum mentality, the majority of officers of the 203rd are expected to fight on the front lines with the only exceptions being commanders at the regimental level. Battle Doctrine The Siege of Onyxburg forced the four regiments that would eventually become the 203rd Combined, two mechanized and two shock troop regiments, to severely alter their normal tactics. The reforged 203rd Combined—taking their experience from seven months of staunch defense—had become experts at trench warfare, improvised anti-armor, and zeroing in accurate artillery strikes from their salvaged Earthshaker cannons. The later siege of Hive Darwinall allowed the 203rd Combined to demonstrate their ability to go on the offensive; the 203rd launched waves of fresh infantry reinforcements led by elite troops under the cover of continuous heavy weapon and artillery fire. Below them, skilled combat engineers drilled deep beneath enemy trench lines using tunnels to collapse defenses. The 203rd Combined was registered as a siege regiment with the Departmento Munitorum during the latter half of 994.M41 following the recapture of Hive Darwinall and had become characterized for its adept capability in the art of siege warfare. Under the command of Colonel Skarborovicha, however, the 203rd began experimenting with its tactics during the opening maneuvers of the Hephastion Campaign. The regiment was reinforced to full strength following their action on Taiga and during the initial skirmishes on the Daralax plains of Hephastion Prime, the regiment utilized its mechanized and armored 4th Battalion to outflank opponents to great effect. Hephastion set the stage for the combined mobile armored and heavy artillery tactics that has since defined Colonel Skarborovicha’s unique strategy—tactics that would later be used during the Siege of Stradiff and in the battlezones of the Medusa V Campaign Organization The 203rd Combined, as a dedicated siege regiment, is larger than most Astra Militarum regiments numbering approximately 4,200 strong. It also possesses a unique organization by dividing its forces into divisions based on battlefield roles. In its initial re-founding, former members of the 454th Cadian formed the bulk of the 1st Battalion—having adopted a defensive strategy during the Siege of Onyxburg and rebranding themselves as line infantry. The remaining men and women of the 47th Grenadiers formed the elite 2nd Battalion. The leftovers of the 203rd Valhallan and 63rd Steel Legion were split between the remaining two; soldiers that had salvaged Earthshakers from wrecked Basilisks were assigned to the newly formed artillery battalion and the remaining engineers and vehicle crew into a singular armored battalion. Infantry Line Infantry 1st Battalion consists of the regiment’s basic infantry and makes up the largest element of the 203rd Combined numbering 2,400 strong split across eight companies. Many of the men and women of the 1st Battalion can trace their roots back to the Imperial worlds of Cadia and Valhalla; during the Siege of Onyxburg many of these soldiers became adept at the art of defensive and trench warfare—even so far as being recognized by their Death Korps comrades for their skill. Each company of the 1st Battalion is further divided into five platoons consisting of five ten-man infantry squads led by a lieutenant and their retinue. Grenadiers The 203rd’s 2nd Battalion is made up of the regiment’s most elite infantry, primarily former Kasrkins of the 454th Cadian and Grenadiers of the 47th Death Korps. 2nd Battalion possesses 900 grenadiers split into three elite companies. Particularly skilled at firing on the move and possessing superior morale, the grenadier companies of the 203rd are often tasked with leading their line infantry brethren in advances—leading the charge with blazing automatic fire from their hot-shot lasguns. Hot-shot volleyguns and meltaguns are common sights in grenadier squads. Combat Engineers The regiment maintains one company of dedicated combat engineers numbering 200 strong and falling under the jurisdiction of the elite 2nd Battalion. Specializing in sapping and subterranean warfare, combat engineers have the responsibility of breaking through enemy defenses and countering any enemy tunneling attempts. Despite being a dedicated company, units from the 1st Combat Engineers are often assigned into five-man or ten-man squads to support their fellow Grenadier and Line Infantry comrades when necessary. Standard equipment for the engineers differs greatly from the regular infantry and includes weapons such as shotguns, demolition charges, and mole launchers. Artillery 3rd Battalion, which consists entirely of the regiment’s artillery and numbering 300 strong, plays a significant role in the 203rd’s battle tactics. It is separated into two field artillery companies and four heavy artillery companies. Light artillery companies consist of four towed light artillery pieces which include heavy mortars and quad launchers whereas heavy artillery companies are armed with towed variants of the iconic Earthshakers and Medusa siege guns. Centaurs and Trojans serve as transports and ammunition carriers, vital for the Battalion’s ongoing operations. A single Chimera with upgraded communication relays acts as the Battalion’s overall command vehicle. Armor The 203rd Combined’s 4th Battalion consists of all the regiment’s heavy armored elements and is broken down into four companies; two standard armor companies, one dedicated breakthrough armor company, and one heavy armor company. It is the second-smallest Battalion at 400 men and women, but is often considered one of the most crucial when the regiment goes on the offensive. The 1st Breakthrough Company is equipped strictly with Demolisher cannon armed Matilda Assault Tanks, whereas its 1st and 2nd Armored Battalions utilize the standard Matilda Battle Tanks and Vanquishers. The 1st Heavy Armored Company is considered the newest addition to the regiment and consists of only four tanks; three Macharius Heavy Tanks commanded by a single Macharius Vanquisher. Regimental Breakdown Notable Members Hanna Skarborovicha Hanna is the current commanding officer of the 203rd Combined and earned her position primarily through the crucible of combat. She commands a very heavily veteran-laden regiment and incorporates their special skills into her strategies to the best of her ability. Over time, Hanna has developed a close rapport with the officers and soldiers under her command and—as a result—her officer corps possesses uncharacteristic faith in the competency of their commander. Hanna is very young amongst her peers of regimental commanders and is often judged by others as inexperienced given her youth. Despite this, however, she has earned the respect of several Lord Commanders as she has demonstrated implacable determination in the face of her enemies. Nymphadora Valierevna Captain Nymphadora is a Valhallan-born member of a small aristocratic family who was conscripted into the Guard following in increase in Valhalla’s tithe. Initially looked down upon by most of the low-born members of the 203rd, Nymphadora eventually made a reputation among the regiment for her uncanny skill in explosives and ordnance. She served extensively with the Combat Engineers and became incomparably skilled at sapping and sabotage. As is common with the Imperial Guard, attrition and service eventually left the position of Captain open in the the 1st Combat Engineer Company and, despite more veteran troops as present choices for the position, the 203rd’s regimental command gave the position to Nymphadora. Her successful operations and performance during the Siege of Stradiff has solidly secured her authority among her peers. Notable Campaigns * Taiga Worlds Campaign (993.M41) - The Taiga Worlds Campaign is was characterized both for its environment and the excessive loss of life that accompanied the armored and siege warfare that made up much of the campaign’s battles. All four regiments that would eventually be reformed into the present 203rd Combined were part of the initial spearhead landings into the system and participated in the Siege of Onyxburg. After several months under siege and isolated from Imperial forces, all four regiments suffered severe casualties while on the defense and would later be reformed into the 203rd Combined. * Hephastion Campaign (994.M41) - The campaign in the Hephastion System was launched in 994.M41 and marked the first deployment of the 203rd after it had been rearmed, resupplied, and redesignated as a siege regiment. Under the supervision of its no-nonsense commander, the 203rd developed a reputation for their skill in artillery fire as well as subterranean warfare. The sapping operations conducted by the regiment’s siege engineers is directly linked with the eventual success of the Imperial attack on Hephastion Prime’s capital hive. * Siege of Stradiff (995.M41) - The Siege of Stradiff began during the later half of 995.M41. The 203rd, following the successful Hephastion Campaign and within close proximity to Stradiff Prime, was rapidly reinforced and resupplied in order to participate in the initial deployment of Imperial forces to Stradiff. As part of the 188th Combined Line Corps, the 203rd served with distinction for the entirety of the campaign despite being under strength. Victor Felgenhauer, Lord General Militant of the 843rd Siege Army, specifically recognized Colonal Skarborovicha during the campaign for her part in preserving the Imperial battle-line following the complete rout of the 925th Scintillan Fusiliers. * Medusa V Campaign (999.M41) - Wargear Standard Infantry Equipment While the 203rd has a mixture of differing types of wargear and equipment, a handful of items have become universally issued to new recruits as the regiment has been reinforced over the past several years. Despite the establishment of a uniform kit, a number of the 203rd’s veteran troopers maintain mementos in their gear to signify their homeworlds; these can be things such as Cadian issue helmets or Death Korp respirators. Soldier’s desires to remain connected to their places of origin has also led to an interesting tradition of lasgun inheritance. As a result, the 203rd Combined possesses varying patterns of lasguns which includes the Rufraunova Mk 3, Lucius No. 98, Voss Pattern, Triplex Phall M-35 Galaxy, and the Kantrael M36. * Rufraunova Mk3 Pattern Lasgun - The Rufraunova Mk3 is the standard lasgun issued to the infantry of the 203rd Combined. Manufactured on their official homeworld, the Mk3 was designed specifically to cater to the 203rd’s battle doctrine of siege warfare. It is capable of firing a more powerful shot at a longer range at the cost of a higher power-pack drain rate. ** Although the Mk3 is the official lasgun of the 203rd, the origins of the regiment have resulted in a number of varying lasgun patterns seen in the hands of the regiment’s troops. This slight difference in equipment matters little, however, as each pattern of lasgun utilizes the same form of power pack. * 6 Lasgun Power Packs - Power packs are powerful capacitor batteries used universally by Imperial laser weapons although its charge value and number of shots is determined by the pattern of weapon used. These power packs can be recharged when depleted. * Combat Knife - The combat knife is a simple tool often utilized as a bayonet by infantry of the 203rd. It is also used as a one-handed melee weapon commonly drawn by Combat Engineers during subterranean operations when fighting in tight quarters. * 4 Frag Grenades - Frag grenades are common weapons found among the soldiers of the 203rd as they are effective weapons in trench warfare. Most grenades utilized in the regiment are distinctive in their stick design as they are meant to be thrown further than most standard grenades issued to other Astra Militarum regiments. * 2 Krak Grenades - Packed with highly concentrated and power explosives, krak grenades were designed for use against armored targets such as bunkers and tanks. Krak grenades are ineffective against infantry since they were meant to concentrate their kinetic energy to punch through reinforced armor. Like the frag grenades manufactured on Rufraunova, krak grenades issued to the 203rd are attached to a stick to accommodate a further throwing distance. * Flak Armor - Flak armor is the standard armor used by Astra Militarum forces and, while they differ in appearance across the entirety of the Imperium, their purpose is universal. Consisting of layers of ablative and impact absorbing material, flak armor is capable of deflecting most low-power hits from small arms and shrapnel. * 203rd Combined Uniform - The 203rd Combined does not officially have its own uniform, but a number of components are common. All guardsman of the 203rd are issued a thermally-insulated greatcoat, helmet, and dress cap. As their most common form of combat environment is ice and snow, most of the uniform is colored white or light grey. Additionally, soldiers are also issued a basic set of trousers and an undershirt. * Poor Weather Gear - Most soldiers of the 203rd are already well-equipped for poor weather, however some additional gear is also issued to guardsman in order to prepare them for all manner of situations. * Respirator - All soldiers are equipped with a respirator, a simple breathing mask that allows soldiers to operate in toxic environments or survive chemical and biological attacks. * Dog Tags - A simple form of identification worn by all soldiers of the 203rd. * Thermal Bedroll -Thermally insulated sleeping bag designed to keep one warm and in relative comfort in extremely cold weather. * Basic Toolkit - A set of rudimentary tools meant to take apart common objects encountered in the field. In most cases, this toolkit is used to take apart and maintain a soldier’s lasgun. * Rechargeable Lamp Pack - Sturdy and reliable illumination tool that emits a strong, yellowish light. Capable of lasting five to six of continuous use before requiring a recharge. * Entrenching Tool - A small, foldable spade utilized in digging trenches and foxholes. For most soldiers in the 203rd, their entrenching tool is perhaps their most used piece of equipment during combat operations. * Grooming Kit - Basic utensils used to maintain cleanliness and sanitation. * 2 Weeks Rations - Basic and simple rations meant to provide sustenance during combat operations. * Mess Kit and Water Canteen - Utensils used for the consumption of rations and carrying drinkable water. * Imperial Infantryman’s Uplifting Primer - A standard-issue Imperial text that is carried by all members of the Astra Militarum. The Primer contains basic guidelines and regulations of the Astra Militarum as well as rudimentary battlefield medical instructions and detailed information on the enemies of the Imperium. * Rucksack - A large pack that can be carried on the back and used to haul all the gear and equipment issued to a guardsman. Specialist Equipment The 203rd primarily uses hot-shot volleyguns and meltaguns as their preferred special weapons for its squads, but also utilizes flamers, plasma guns, and grenade launchers in specific applications. Melee Weapons * Rausenburg M12 Pattern Chainsword - The M12 Pattern chainsword is a common sight among Grenadiers and as weapons wielded by squad leaders in line infantry units. * Rufraunova Pattern Power Sword - The Rufraunova Pattern of power sword is issued to all officers of the regiment and is a single-edged, bladed weapon designed for cutting and slashing. It is a relatively light melee weapon and can be wielded one-handed allowing its user to also utilize a pistol in combat. Ranged Weapons * Rufraunova Mk5 Pattern Laspistol - The Mk5 is the standard issue sidearm for most officers of the 203rd Combined. It is differentiated from other forms of laspistol found in the Imperium for its higher rate of fire, however it is weaker per shot and is meant to saturate its intended target with volume of fire. * Rausenburg M22 Pattern Bolt Pistol - Manufactured on Rausenburg, the M22 is utilized by higher-ranked officers of the 203rd for its improved damage potential. * Lucius Pattern Mk 22c Shotgun- More commonly found in the ranks of the Death Korps Engineer teams, the Lucius Pattern Mk 22c semi-automatic shotgun has found a comfortable home with the engineers of the 203rd Combined. It is the standard issue shotgun for all engineers where it’s large and lethal radius is ideal for subterranean combat. * Victoria Pattern Hot-Shot Lascarbine - The Victoria Pattern is a variant of the hot-shot lasgun that constitutes the main armament of the 203rd’s Grenadier Squads. It is a compromise between durability and maneuverability, characterized as one of only a handful of hot-shot lasguns types that does not always require troopers to wear backpack rigs (although this is usually recommended). As a result of its design, however, the Victoria Pattern is excessively complex and difficult to maintain but is nonetheless effective in its role. The Victoria Pattern operates at the sixty megathule range and is capable of punching straight through ceramite armor. * Victoria Pattern Hot-Shot Volleygun - By comparison to its related hot-shot lascarbine, the Victoria Pattern hot-shot volleygun incorporates all the opposite innovations resulting in a high-powered rapid-firing laser weapon. The volleygun is only capable of being powered through an external power pack, but can be utilized to lay down punishing rates of high damage laser fire. Heavy Weapons and Artillery Heavy weapons vary greatly for the regiment and are often selected based on specific combat situations, often adapting as needed. The most common heavy weapons utilized by the 203rd include autocannons and mole launchers as well as a number of light and field artillery pieces. Heavy Weapons * Rausenburg Pattern Autocannon - The 203rd makes extensive use of autocannons as part of its trench warfare doctrine mostly in the role of suppressing fire and assisting in infantry advances. While it is not often that the regiment’s autocannons get to be employed in their intended direct fire role, when they are able to do so they are usually utilized to great effect. * Rufraunova Pattern Mole Launcher - The mole launcher is a specialized missile launcher that fires explosive ammunition known as breaching torpedoes that are designed to dig through obstacles and detonate on the other side. Mole launchers are usually assigned to the 203rd’s combat engineers and are operated in teams of two; one to hold and fire the launcher and another equipped with a control panel to manually guide the torpedo to its intended target. Field Artillery * Quad Launchers - Quad launchers, affectionately nicknamed Thudd Guns, are quadruple-barrel artillery weapons designed to engage enemy forces at short-range. The 203rd is equipped with several dozen quad launchers which are often deployed to supplement the regiment’s light mortars as well as provide a high volume of indirect fire to support assaults. * Heavy Mortars - Heavy mortars, like quad launchers, are employed to supplement the firepower provided by lighter artillery. Unlike their four-barreled counterpart, however, heavy mortars are capable of firing heavier shells of varying type that include high explosive, melta, illumination, and smoke. Heavy Artillery * Medusa Siege Guns - Medusa siege guns are utilized by the 203rd at short ranges to break through enemy fortifications. Possessing a heavier, higher caliber shell the Medusa is capable of wreaking havoc on enemy defensive positions where the Earthshaker’s lesser power would be unable to cause significant damage. * Earthshaker Platforms - Earthshaker batteries make up the largest contingent of the 203rd’s heavy artillery and can be considered one of the most easily recognizable components in the regiment’s standard battle doctrine. The 203rd utilizes two different variants of the Earthshaker platform: the Lucius Pattern, which was provided to the regiment during its first years, and the Victoria Pattern, the currently standard issue and more common of the two variants. Both platforms are mounted on large sets of metal wheels and are capable of being rigged for rapid setup and takedown. Vehicles As a siege regiment, the 203rd possesses a large contingent of armored support and logistical vehicles used to move artillery and supplies to and from positions of opportunity. However, uncharacteristic for a regiment of its type and doctrine, the 203rd also possesses a single armored battalion that is equipped with various battle tanks that are often aggressively deployed during a breakthrough assault. Support and Logistical Vehicles * Taurox Armored Personnel Carrier - The 203rd only recently began receiving Tauroxes from Lucius and Rausenburg to supplement its current retinue of Centaur utility vehicles. It was deemed a necessary requisition as the Centaur, which had previously served as the main transport vehicle for the Grenadiers, was considered too slow and too lightly armored. The Tauroxes utilized by the regiment differ from the standard variant in that their quad-tracks have been replaced with a set of highly durable all-terrain wheels. * Centaur Armored Utility Vehicle - Centaurs are lightly armored utility vehicles used primarily for transporting supplies and towing light artillery. They also act as company command and communications vehicles where the Chimera is considered too large a target for the frontline. Centaurs were the original transports for the regiment’s Grenadiers before the 203rd began receiving the faster Tauroxes. * Trojan Support Tank - Trojans form the logistical backbone of the 203rd’s Artillery Corps and are necessary to transport the regiment’s heavy guns across the battlefield making them the most numerous vehicle in the regiment’s arsenal. Aside from performing the crucial role of heavy tow vehicle, Trojans also transport ammunition, foodstuffs, water, and fuel to and from the front. * Chimera Armored Personnel Carrier - The 203rd possesses only a handful of Chimera APCs, a far cry from their predecessors in the 203rd Valhallan and 63rd Steel Legion. In their role with a siege regiment, Chimeras are primarily used as armored transports to ferry troops to and from the front while being utilized by regimental command as a mobile command vehicle. Tanks * Matilda Battle Tank - The Matilda Battle Tank is an unorthodox armored vehicle in the Imperium’s armory. Although its aesthetic and make differs greatly from the more commonly known and widely deployed Leman Russ Battle Tank, the Matilda has proven to be equally reliable and versatile. The tank is exclusively produced on the forge world of Victoria alongside with its assault variant. * Matilda Assault Tank - The Assault Tank variant of the Matilda differs slightly from its parent battle tank in that it possesses a rounded turret and is most commonly armed with a Demolisher cannon. The 1st Breakthrough Company of the regiment’s 4th Battalion is the only unit in the 203rd that is authorized to possess and be equipped with the assault tank. * Macharius Heavy Tank - Forming the spearhead of the 4th Battalion, the 1st Heavy Armored Company is equipped with four Macharius heavy tanks: three armed with a pair of battle cannons and a fourth armed with a twin Vanquisher cannon. The size and armor of the Macharius tanks, as well as their vast armament, allow them to perform rapid breakthroughs following a successful sapping operation. Relations Friendly Valhallan Ice Warriors Death Korps of Krieg Armageddon Steel Legions Cadian Shock Troops Hostile Scintillan Fusiliers Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Guard Category:203rd Combined